Frosting
by Lady Mirabelle
Summary: Aoshi and Misao decide to try something new. Something entirely, entirely new.


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Heh, there are **way** too many of these stories out there, but I'm going to add mine to the collection anyway.

I've edited (a bit heavily, too.) my stories Liar and Ordinary, so take a look if you've got time to spare, ne?

I'm pleased with how this turned out, and I hope you have fun reading it! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Frosting**_

"Aoshi-sama, just _trust_ me on this one, all right? I know what I'm doing."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Oh, come on. All women are born knowing how to do this."

"I beg to differ. Didn't you have to learn this from someone a while ago?"

"What's your point?"

"It completely contradicts what you're saying."

"I was born and raised as a _ninja_, Aoshi-sama. There aren't very many opportunities for this sort of thing. I wish there were, though. Sometimes, girls need some pleasure time, you know?"

"Aa. Men of the Oniwabanshu do not have this sort of chance very often, either."

"Well, aren't you lucky we're finally _doing it_ today!"

"How many times have you done it? Are you any good?"

"I'm only eighteen."

"What does age have anything to do with it?"

"That's true. My first time was when I was sixteen."

"Oh? Who did you do it with?"

"Hiko Seijiro."

"_Battousai's shishou_? Are you _serious?_"

"Yeah. Agh, wait a bit before pushing it all the way in, would you? Swirl it around a bit. Mou, all guys are so impatient."

"Okay, okay. But why _Hiko Seijiro_?"

"It was sort of weird, actually… I was on my way back from Tokyo then, and there was this _huge _thunderclap, and before I knew it, it was pouring. So he let me in. After a while, we were running out of things to talk about When I told him I had never done it before, he really wanted to show me firsthand."

"Huh. That's strange. And slightly creepy."

"Yeah, Himura was about to freak out. He seemed to think that Hiko-san was drunk. No wonder, too, Hiko-san pumped his arms like a madman while he was enjoying himself. With such vigor and pleasure, too… you could hear our moans from Tokyo, I swear."

"Wait. Battousai was _there?_"

"Mm! Don't you remember? He dropped me off!"

"Did he also partake in it?"

"Yeah. Himura's surprisingly forceful when he wants something, you know? He's no amateur at it, either."

"Does Kamiya-san know?"

"Thank god, no. Do you _know_ how angry she would be if she ever found out that he had been doing it with me?"

"Aa."

"Plus, Kaoru really, really sucks at it."

"Does she now? How would you know?"

"Well, it's not like it's any secret. Sanosuke's been spreading it around ever since they spent the night together at Shirobeko."

"Back to Seijiro-san, though. Was he any good at it?"

"Oh, Kami, yes. He could do things with those fingers that I could have never _dreamed _of."

"Huh."

"Am I sensing a little bit of _jealousy_ here, Aoshi-sama?"

"What? No!"

"Really, though, I would have thought that you would have already learned how to do something like this."

"Why is that?"

"Didn't Jiya teach you?"

"Agh, no.I would be scarred for life."

"Mm, I can see why. But still, Aoshi-sama! You should take what you can get, ne? Even if it's a guy."

"Are you ready yet?"

"Not yet. Just… do what you've been doing for a while more. Ohh, yes, that's fine."

"Aa."

"Would you believe, Aoshi-sama, that there were _classes _for this?"

"Really? Where?"

"Why? You interested?"

"I didn't say that."

"Nng. Well, there are these classes that _Sae_, of all people, are leading. I went once, and it actually wasn't that bad."

"Were there others?"

"Yeah. Most of the men there were really handsome, so the women paired up really quickly and began the courses."

"Handsome?"

"Wait… it's not sticky enough. Don't stop yet."

"All right. But, _handsome?_"

"Relax. None of them did this quite the way you're doing now."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I don't know."

"Agh. Misao, this stuff smells… almost… girlish."

"What? How can you possibly say that?"

"Sorry."

"Go on, taste it."

"Why?"

"It's what you're supposed to _do!_"

"Oh. Fine."

"Well? How is it?"

"It tastes kind of… weird."

"Well, you'll get used to it. First-timers usually think that it tastes strange."

"I see."

"I think it's time now, Aoshi-sama. Shove it in there."

"Not the choice of words I would use… but all right."

"Wow, Aoshi-sama. You sure know what you're doing, for a first-timer."

"I suppose."

"Ne, don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself, Aoshi-sama."

"No, I am. This is oddly exhilarating."

"Yeah, I know. Okon and Omasu have done their fair share, so they gave me some tips to keep in mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, they said it was really important to let the gooey stuff dribble down before getting ready to go head-on."

"Gooey stuff?"

"Yeah. Gooey stuff."

"It's _amazing_ how much you've matured, Misao. Your vocabulary is… I mean, wow. Simply _amazing_."

"Cut the sarcasm, buddy. I'm giving you the experience of a lifetime here."

"Mm. You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I guess. You're new at this, so I'll cut you some slack."

"Aa. Is this all right? I mean, it's been in there pretty long."

"Just a while longer, Aoshi-sama. Relax, I want it in there for as long as we can keep it hot."

"Ah. I understand."

"Maybe we should start cleaning up, though… Omasu would have a fit seeing this room like this. We've made quite a mess, Aoshi-sama."

"We'll clean up after we finish."

"Mm, well, okay."

"Can I take it out now?"

"A few more seconds. Let me soak this moment up. I want to remember it forever, you know. This is my first time doing it with _you._"

"Now?"

"Okay. Slide it on out of there, Aoshi-sama!"

_Ding!_

Aoshi reached into the burning oven with thick mittens and slowly pulled out a sticky, gooey, positively _smothered-_in-chocolate cake.

Misao sighed dreamily and scooped up some fudge with a slender finger, but before she knew it, Aoshi had swooped in for the kill.

He looked up at her imploringly from under long bangs as he sucked her finger carefully while balancing the cake with one hand, and Misao burst into laughter.

"Let's do it again sometime, ne, Aoshi-sama?"

"For sure."

* * *

A/N: What possessed me to write this out, I'll never know. Heh, it was fun. Review! 


End file.
